Inuyasha Secret of the Cursed Mask REVAMPED!
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: So what if the person going to the Inuyasha world was older, more mature, and more ready to do what needs to be done. Self-insert. I played the game and I loved it. Warning: OC/Sango. If you are a Sango/Miroku fan, forget it. I will only upload 2 chapters for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Delfim: Once again we start anew. This fanfiction is to remind us all of the greatness of Inuyasha and it's franchise.**

**This fanfic is based upon the game "Inuyasha Secret of the Cursed Mask". An old, yet awesome Role-Play-Game for ps2, this game allowed you to explore the world of Inuyasha and interact with it's various caracters, even to the point of developing a romantic interest with one of them should you choose.**

**This is before the time of Bakusaiga and Inuyasha's shard like attack, so I will focus on that.**

**The immediate pairing is the Self-Insert\Sango and it is rated M more out of safety for language and more bloodied moments as this fic will be a serious take of the game.**

**For those of you who don't know the game, I'll make a quick summary: you can choose either boy or girl, who gets sucked into Inuyasha's world without being able to return. As you travel, meeting Inuyasha and the others, you find out that Naraku is behind your sudden summoning and it is your job to find out why.**

**So I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 1, New beginnings**

"Run Kaname, run!" yelled Michiru as both rushed through the yard of the school. Both were on their last breath, trying to put some distance between themselves and the ever approaching bullies.

"I can't!" whined Kaname as she panted. "I'm too tired!"

Michiru tried to put her arm around his shoulders and keep the rhythm. He knew it was a matter of time before they caught them, but if they could evade them long enough, than maybe someone would help.

As it turned out, no one in the school seemed too keen in helping the two Kururugis. Not with the infamous Carl Regard after them. Soon of a rich man, the guy was the most spoiled bully you had ever seen, often going after the Kururugis for reasons that no one could explain.

After all, how do you explain that unreasonable hatred towards two of the kindest persons in the school? Naive as they were, they made a point to help everyone that asked them for help. So why would someone like Carl after them? Why did he brought his friends just to hurt the Kururugi twins?

The answer eluded everyone.

Finally even Michiru was too tired to run, his breathing was through the roof, his chest was pounding painfully in his chest and he could feel the lack of saliva as his mouth went dry from the effort. Sweat kept his shirt tightly glued to his chest and back, forming a noticeable stain in the white regulated shirt.

His sister was no better. Her hair was cackled in sweat, her mouth open in a constant effort of bringing more air into her lungs, which seemed to work overtime. Her eyes were wide with fear and he knew why. 

"We got them now!" yelled one of the bullies. Aside from Carl, there were two other guys there. The one that yelled was a fat blob that somehow could still outrun half of the school. His uniform was filled with tears he had made himself to look cool, something which got him in trouble in school more than once. He had black hair which he kept beneath a cap, the name Takeshi having been sewed into it.

"Yeah! We got them, we got them!" The other guy was a skinny short guy that made you think a human and a vulture had a kid. Hook like nose, large eyes and the look of being rotten in the brain. Sora was his name.

The last guy was Carl himself. With an athletic physic, the brain of the size of a nut, and a smile that could kill flowers, this despicable individual had been the cause of many tears of pain and agony throughout the school without suffering a single consequence. His rich father was always able to get him out of trouble after all.

"Tsk tsk tsk, come on, Kururugis, why did you ran away! All we wanted was to have some fun with you two!" he said with his sickening grin.

"Stay away!" yelled Kaname as she tried to scurry behind her brother, who looked equally terrified.

"Oh my dear, I'm afraid we can't do that!" said Carl. "But if you ask nicely... and do us a little favor... I'm sure you will come to enjoy our..." he then came closer, licking his lips. "...company."

His other two cronies laughed while Kaname blanched. Naive as she was, she realized just what he was insinuating.

"I have another idea." came a voice behind the bullies. "You step away from my cousins, or I will put you out of commission... permanently."

The three turned and two of them paled. There, standing a few feet away from them, was one of the bully's biggest fears: Delfim Kururugi, the cousin of the two kids they were about to bully.

Ever since he moved in with his uncles, things changed a lot in school. This guy was a bully to the bullies. He would hunt them down and do the stuff no one else dared to do: stick their heads in the toilets, beat them up, steal their lunch money after they had stolen it, and this one time he actually forced a guy to swallow his own underwear.

In terms of looks, he didn't look that impressive. Dirty blond messy curly hair falling all around his head, almost hiding his green eyes which were shining with fury. He let his bear grow, which now covered his face and neck in dark blond almost brown hair. His body wasn't that of an athlete, nor a body builder, just that of a normal person.

However, no one was deceived by it. They all knew of his skills as a fighter, of his attitude towards bullying and above all, his protectiveness towards his cousins.

"Kururugi." Carl snarled. He had a special hate for Delfim. "I knew you would show your ugly mug."

"Sorry I'm late." spoke Delfim, his tone calm yet calculative. "I was too busy doing your mom."

A massive "OH!" filled the yard.

Carl snarled with fury. "Very funny, Kururugi. Let's see you laughing after we have dealt with you!" He then rushed to Delfim and threw a right hook.

Which was caught in Delfim's left hand. Delfim sidestepped, still gripping the outstretched arm and brought his elbow on Carl's. The impact made Carl yell in pain, grabbing his arm while Delfim walked towards the fat guy.

Takeshi roared like a wild beast as he rushed towards Delfim, who merely sidestepped and left his foot out, making the one man bull fall to his face. For extra measure, Delfim brought his foot up, and then stomped once on his head.

Delfim then turned to the last guy. Sora looked scared out of his mind. Delfim slowly walked up to him and extended his hand. Knowing what he wanted, Sora gave him all the money he had on his pockets. Delfim then nodded and Sora ran the hell away from there.

"You son of a BITCH!" Delfim turned to see Carl getting up.

"We all know my mother isn't the best of persons, but do you have to insult prostitutes while you are at it?" asked Delfim with an eerie calm voice.

Carl snarled and was about to run when...

"What is going on here?" all turned to see a teacher and a few students rushing to their position.

"Great." cursed Delfim. "Now they show up."

"I'm getting out of here!" said Carl only for Delfim to grab him.

"No I don't think so." said Delfim as he twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him on his knees. "You know the drill, Carl. Sooner or later, we all have to face the music..."

Later...

"This is the third time this month!" yelled one of the teachers to both the Headmaster and Yagami Kururugi, Delfim's uncle and caretaker. "This kid is out of control!"

"My kids were attacked and all you can do is complain about my nephew." Defended Yagami.

"I understand that you wish to see this picture through rose tinted glass, but we cannot ignore that he attacked them!" continued the teacher.

"None of the injuries seemed too severe. If anything, I would say he went easy on them, considering what my kids told me about them." argued Yagami.

"This isn't some cartoon were a violent hero gets to beat the thugs and save the people! This is real life, and this kind of behavior must be stopped!"

The Headmaster was a small man, with a round face, white short hair and almost going bald. He was near retirement, but everyone always remembered him as being that nervous little man that trembled over everything and anything. So it wasn't surprising to see him do that just now.

Delfim was outside the office, leaning against the wall and listening to the argument. He knew not all approved of his actions, and he didn't care much. He looked over to his cousins, who still seemed pretty shaken by the ordeal.

"You guys alright?" asked Delfim.

"Yeah." answered Michiru. "We are okay."

"Thank you Delfim." Kaname thanked with a smile. "You got right on time."

"Fortunately." said Delfim. "But what have I told you about dealing with thugs?"

"We couldn't help it!" said Kaname. "Those guys were..."

"I get it, I get it." said Delfim. "No need to whine about it."

"How sweet." Delfim turned to Carl, who was sneering at them. "Just wait until my father hears about this."

Delfim walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Tell daddy that when he is ready to be a man and teach you some manners that he can call me! I'll do it for him, free of charge!" He then let go of him and walked back to his position on the wall.

Just then, the door to the office opened. The teacher came out first, smiling triumphantly. "Well well, mister Kururugi..."

"Who me?" asked Michiru.

"Not you! HIM!" The teacher pointed to Delfim, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Seems like justice hits us all!"

Delfim rolled his eyes at him and turned to his uncle. "How long?"

"One month suspension during which you have to prepare a presentation for history class." answered his uncle, though clearly frowning at the situation.

"I want it to be about Japan's Feudal Era. You will then present it to class as if you were the teacher. I expect nothing but perfection from you, Kururugi." said the man with a grin.

Delfim shrugged. "And them?" he asked pointing at Carl and Takeshi. Sora, having ran before, wasn't implicated on this.

"While they are victims in this incident, some people thought they deserved some kind of punishment." It was obvious that the teacher was not happy about this. "Their parents will be notified and they will have to clean the schools toilets today."

"That's it?" asked Delfim, sounding incredulous. "That's the punishment you give for cheating in a test!"

"It is bad enough you attack them, if I were you..."

"Well you are not me!" Delfim then turned away. "I hope you are ready, cause now that I will be out for a week, I want to see who will keep these jerks in line."

"Mister Kururugi, you are out of line!"

"Enough." yelled Yagami. "The issue has been dealt with. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take my family home." The twins understood it was time to go and got up to follow as both Delfim and his uncle walked away.

As they neared the car, Delfim spoke, almost softly. "Uncle..."

"No. Don't." said Yagami. "We all know what happened, and today is a very important day, so let's put it all behind us and just go home."

Delfim nodded. He knew his uncle was right. Today was the Doll Festival, the most important celebration of the Kururugi Shrine and also one of the most anticipated. Based on some old story of a lover who reanimated a doll to look like her late husband, the Festival was all about burning a doll with the name of the person you want to see and you will see her.

Strangely enough, many people actually confessed that they saw the ones they wanted to see that same day, so it became a legend turned real thing that attracted a lot of guys to the shrine.

The drive to home was bumbling with conversation between the twins dramatic representation of the fight to their whispers about the festival: what they would wear and what they would do during the festival.

Delfim just listened to the ramblings, occasionally smiling at them. As he did, his uncle smirked. "When are you gona get rid of that face mane?" at Delfim's glare, he continued "Chicks don't dig hairy dudes anymore."

"Ahahah, very funny." replied Delfim in a dry tone. "You're hilarious."

"And what about your hair. Do you want birds to make a nest up there?"

"Yes, big stocks just making a nest up here." Delfim pointed to his head. "Then I wouldn't need to buy eggs anymore."

Both Michiru and Kaname giggled at this.

"Now you just need to get a cow for a wife and you will have the milk too!" joked Yagami.

"If it was for that, I would rather get the farm and work for my food. Sounds a lot easier than going to school at any rate."

"Not with the price of the grain." Yagami then turned serious. "Alright, Delfim you get the dolls from storage and be quick about it. Then you will get dressed for the festival."

"Got it."

"You two get dressed and then Michiru you will help your mother with painting dolls while you Kaname can help me with the selling."

"OK!" both answered enthusiastically.

They finally reached home and the twins rushed inside. Delfim calmly got out of the car when he heard a cold voice.

"So, making trouble again."

He knew it wasn't a question, for the voice made it clear that she already expected it. Turning around, Delfim was met with Sasame, Yagami's wife.

"Seems like it." Delfim answered, his face impassive at her presence.

"Don't you use that tone on me, young man. You should be grateful we took you in." said Sasame. "Instead, you always go out of your way to get into trouble, just like your mother."

"Yes." answered Delfim, still not showing any emotion. "Now it's the part where you tell me how much you hate my mom and how much I look like her and how I should be grateful and all that. Sorry I have to cut this short, but we need to prepare for the festival."

Seeing him turn and walk towards where the storage was, she got mad at his attitude. "Why you little..."

"Enough, let him be." said Yagami. "He is right, we have work to do."

Delfim kept walking, his head down as he did. "Damn, can't that woman give me a break?" He kept walking towards the shed, cursing to himself. "Fuck the teacher. A presentation about the Feudal Era, while Carl gets bathroom duty. I will have to call Shawn to dirty the bathroom as much as he can."

He soon reached the storage. If he was honest with himself, he didn't like the place. Old, moldy and as safe as walking on a thread, the place was just asking for an accident to happen there.

"Where did we put them last year?" asked Delfim as he went inside. As he did, the floor under his right foot gave him and he slunk into it, scratching his leg which started to burn in pain and forcing him to fall in a very uncomfortable position, which only made him hiss harder.

"AH! Shit! Stupid floor." cursed Delfim as he tried to pull himself up, not noticing the symbol beneath him lighting up. "This all place is rotten!"

As he pulled himself up, the floor started to break apart. "Wha..." Delfim had no time as he fell through and found himself freefalling into darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He didn't know it, but this was the beginning of his new life...

"Hugh, what the..." Delfim got up as he grabbed his head, hissing in pain. "Ah, shit! What the hell hit me?"

He opened his eyes and blinked. "Hey wait a second. This ain't right!" All around him trees filed his vision. An entire forest all around him person. "How is this possible?" He looked up seeing the clearest blue sky he had ever seen. "I feel... through a hole... and I end up... outside? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

He got up and tried to look and see something familiar. "That can't be, even if I had fallen out of a hole in the house and somehow ended outside, there should be streets and cars. There isn't a forest near my house! Better call uncle and see if he can find me."

He grabbed his cell but noticed something. "No connection? Not even a single bar? I can't make a call with this!" He stared angrily at it. "How the heck... where the hell did I end up? Is this some Lion Witch and Wardrobe thing? Cause I really don't want to go to Narnia!"

Delfim then face palmed. "Alone for a few minutes and I am already thinking stupid shit. Well no use standing around. Might as well try to find someone out there." He looked down to see he was in some kind of sand road. "Oh cool, at least I have some form of direction." He walked on that road, always trying to see if he saw someone.

"This thing looks like those old trails in mountain landscape and old forests. That would explain why no one is around and why I can't make a call." said Delfim. "So all I got to do is follow the trail and find a way out of here."

He soon saw three people talking to each other. A man in his late forties, a young woman, and an old man. The strange thing was what they were wearing.

"Huh? Kimonos?" asked Delfim as he saw them. "Are they preparing a festival too? I mean some people still wear kimonos for the Doll Festival. Maybe they can help me!"

The man then saw him and his face scrunched in rage. "There he is!"

"Huh?"

The three then started to walk towards him. It was then that Delfim noticed that they carried various weapons: pitchforks, torches and other things. "Ok weapons." whispered Delfim "Not good."

"It's the Demon!"

Delfim just stared at them, his face completely froze in astonishment. "Heh?"

"Demon! Where have you taken my daughter?"

"HAH?" Delfim yelled in outrage. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

The woman seemed to get scared at his reaction. "Careful, it's a demon!"

"Lady I'll show you a demon if you don't stop calling me that!" yelled Delfim.

"He wants to kill us!"

"Let's get him!"

"Shit!" Delfim turned and ran from them. "Better get the hell out of here. I don't wana end on the wrong side of that pitchfork!"

He ran for a while, still hearing the shouts of anger from the people. Once he stopped hearing them, he stopped running, panting all the while. "Well, that was a workout." said Delfim as he sat down. He realized he was surrounded by a field of flowers. "Damn, Kaname would love these." He then grew somber. "Where the hell am I? I fall through a hole and end up in the middle of madmen. I take back my previous statement this is some Alice wonderland bullshit."

He then heard the sound of rustling grass. "Oh great. They found me." Delfim turned only for his eyes to widen. "The fuck! What the fuck are you?"

In front of him stood a green skinned creature that walked in two legs that bended backwards, with clawed hands and feet, one eye and a horn. "UH! I found a meal!"

"Think again freak! You ain't eating this fella!" said Delfim as he got ready to fight.

"A human with an attitude! Those make the beast meals!" yelled the creature getting more excited.

He then rushed at Delfim and made a swipe. Delfim moved his head under it and punched the creature in the gut, only for it to laugh and kick him in the stomach, sending Delfim back.

"AGH!" yelled Delfim as his back hit a tree. "Damn, what the fuck is he made of, lead?"

"HEHAHAHAHA! That was it? How weak."

"Weak huh?" said Delfim as he got up, his head pounding. "Then come and get me, you freak!"

Both rushed at one another. This time Delfim tried to kick only for his leg to be grabbed and clawed by the demon, eliciting more screams of pain. He was then thrown aside, hitting the same tree again.

"GH!" Delfim looked down to see his leg bleeding. "Shit."

"If you are done, I will have my meal now." said the demon as he tauntingly came closer.

_No, I won't die here. I refuse to die here! _Delfim thought as he looked up. _I won't die here! _"I WON'T DIE HERE!"

From beneath Delfim's downed form, a red star started to form and grown. Red energy flowed through Delfim's body before rushing at the demon. The resulting explosion knocked Delfim out cold, before he could see a whiter haired being appear in the clearing.

Peace Out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting Inuyasha

"Hgh." Delfim groaned, his eyes still closed. He though that the explosion would have hurt him, but he felt good. No pain nor anything seemed to bother him. "Am I... dead?"

"Hey, are you awake yet?"

"Huh?" Delfim opened his eyes and stared at an unusual sight. Standing over him and looking at his face was a man, this man seemed young, his yellow eyes watching him entently. His white hair flowed around his head like a curtain. But it was what stood at the top of his ears that made Delfim become uneasy. "Are those real?"

The man grumbled. "First thing you ask as you wake up is if my ears are real, how original." He then shook his head. "Yeah their real."

"... okay... hum... who are you?" asked Delfim as he slowly got up.

"The name is Inuyasha." said the man. "But that doesn't matter. You were great back there. What kind of technique was that?"

"What technique?" asked Delfim.

"That light trick you did! You shined your light and the prick died! How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure." admited Delfim. "I just... I didn't want to die, so I... I don't know..."

He took notice of the man's clothes. A red Kimono adorned his body. Through the cuts in clothing, he could see a pale yellow shirt beneath it. Around his neck, a necklace of prayer beams and fangs adorned him. On his hip, an old blade rested on it's sheath, seemingly ready to fall apart.

Inuaysha seemed to study him as well. Then he said "Hey, your clothes look like Kagome's clothes! That means... you came from the present right?"

"You know where I came from! That's great! I have been meaning to find someone that could... wait... the present?"

"Yeah, the present." assured Inuyasha.

"You mean... kimonos... swords... am I... in the past?" asked Delfim, his face becoming more and more shocked.

"You should ask Kagome, she can explain it better than I can." said Inuyasha. "She is in the village nearby, if you want, I can take you to her."

"That would be great. Thank you Inuyasha." said Delfim as he followed him. As they were walking, Delfim decided to ask. "By the way, who is this Kagome?"

"Kagome Higurashi is a girl from your time." said Inuyasha. "You will see her when you meet her."

"Fine." said Delfim as he walked behind him. "So why do you have dog ears?"

"I'm a demon you moron." said Inuyasha. "What did you think?"

"Hey lay off man, I just got here." snapped Delfim. "In the last half an hour, I had to run from crazy people thinking that I am a demon, fight another demon and pass out. This is all new and strange to me."

"Oh stop whining." said Inuyasha. "Once we reach the village you can go back home."

"I hope so." Delfim then looked to the ground. "I must be late already."

"For what?" asked Inuyasha.

"The Doll Festival. It's supposed to be... well, it was supposed to be... well it will... dammit it's hard to say it but it was going to happen that same day before I got here."

"Hah huh!" asked Inuyasha before stopping and sniffing the air. "Hey, I smell demons ahead."

"Friends of yours?" asked Delfim.

"More like friends of the guy you met before."

"Oh joy!" replied Delfim sarcastically. "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do? Let's go after them!" yelled Inuyasha, excited at the prospect of another fight.

"You're the boss!" said Delfim as he followed Inuyasha, who ran towards where he smelled the demons.

Soon they found them. The first demon looked like a purple bat with green underpart, the other looked like a common wolf. The wolf growled at them while the bat hissed. Inuyasha then pulled his sword out, which turned into the massive Tetsusaiga. "Bring it on!" challenged Inuyasha before rushing forward. "RYAHHHHHHH!"

Delfim watched as Inuyasha charged at them, swinging Tetsusaiga at the wolf and easily cutting it in half while the bat flew around his head. It was then that Delfim noticed something strange. Among the shadows, something flickered in and out of sight, coming closer and closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was getting angry at the bat, who tauntingly kept his distance. "You want to play games? Fine!" He plunged his claws into his own flesh, bringing them out filled with blood. "Blades of BLOOD!" he yelled as from his claws various mini-blades flew towards their target, who was now frightened as hell.

The strange thing is that Inuyasha heard two hits: one in his front as the bat was turned to shreds, and one behind him. Turning around, he saw a little creature that looked like half a blanket had been torn in parts and had two arms striking out of it. Right next to it, Delfim was punching the creature as hard as he could, going for consecutive hooks before bringing both hands down on the thing's... head?

The thing dispersed as it hit the ground.

"Hey! You beat your first ghost!" commented Inuyasha.

"I didn't even know we could hit ghosts." admited Delfim.

"When they are visible you can." explained Inuyasha before crossing his arms behind his head. "Tsk, Ghosts are a pain in the ass. You can't smell them so you always have to look out. And they turn invisible at times so you might just get attacked anyway, but they are so weak that even a human can beat it..." Inuyasha's eyes then narrowed and he turned to Delfim, letting his arms fall. "Hey, why didn't you use the light again?"

"I don't know how to!" answered Delfim, looking peeved. "I don't even know how it happened last time. I just... I just don't know."

"Hum... so the move came from his subconscious..."

Delfim looked around when he heard the strange voice. "What? Who said that?"

"I did!" a voice coming from Inuyasha announced. Turning back to his guide, Delfim realized that the voice didn't come from Inuyasha, but from his hair.

"Huh?" Delfim was confused. He then pointed to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, your hair just spoke."

"Very funny." said Inuyasha with an annoyed face as he went with his hand to his hair and grabbed something. That something, as he showed Delfim, turned out to be...

"Myoga!" said Inuyasha. "I wondered where you had run too."

"What?" Delfim said surprised. "Don't tell me this is a demon too!"

"I am." said Myoga. "I am Master Inuyasha's personal bodyguard."

Delfim just deadpanned at the flea. "Hah huh?"

"How can you be my bodyguard if you run away all the time?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, give him some credit." said Delfim. "He would make a good information gatherer, what with being so small and..."

"That is what he does already." admitted Inuyasha. "He just likes to say that he is my bodyguard. Stupid Myoga."

"Master Inuyasha!" Yelled Myoga revolted before composing himself. "Anyway, in your fear of death, you must have used your power subconsciously."

"So how do I pull it out again?" asked Delfim.

"Well... I don't know." said Myoga while scratching his head. "You would have to find someone with the same kind of power."

Delfim sighed. "Well, it's better than nothing I guess." said Delfim. "So, Kaede's village, shall we go?"

"Not yet." said Inuyasha, serious. "We have to deal with the rest of the demons around here."

"What why?" asked Delfim.

"Because that is what I came here to do!" Inuyasha said, annoyed. "So I ain't leaving until I have dealt with them and you can't leave cause you don't know the way."

Delfim sighed again and grabbed a stick from the ground. "Kay, let's deal with this."

"What is that for?"

"Unlike you, I don't have anything to protect me. This will have to do."

*******Later******

They had killed a few wolfs, bats and even one more ghost. By that time, Delfim had broken his stick on one of the wolf's back and was now using kicks and punches.

Now both were walking down the path that lead to Kaede's village.

"You ain't that bad." said Inuyasha with a smile. "Definitely better than Kagome when she first came here."

"Well, to my credit, I was fighting junkies at my school way before I came here."

Inuyasha was confused. "The hell are junkies?"

Delfim turned to him, surprised at the question. "Hum... bullies, jerks, the kind of guys that grate on your nerves. You know."

"So you fight a lot?"

"Not a lot, just enough to get the jerks off everyone's backs." said Delfim. "Got to keep them on their toes to."

Inuyasha smiled. "Now that I can understand. Still, you need to work on those skills."

"No shit. Think you can give me a few pointers? You seem strong."

"HA, of course I am strong! But I don't know what to tell you. Train hard I guess…"

"Thanks anyway. Hey is that the village up ahead?"

Inuyasha squinted his eyes to look. "Yeah, we are almost there. Then we can send you back."

"Really? How?"

"The Well of Souls! It's a well that connects Kagome's house and this place." Explained Inuyasha with a smirk in his face.

Delfim just stared at him, not stopping as he walked. "And how does that work?"

"Easy, you jump inside and when you climb up you will be back to your time." Said Inuyasha.

"That… okay considering what I have just experienced, maybe it is possible. Still sounds way too farfetched to be true."

Once they had reached the village, it hit Delfim just where he was: the kimonos, the houses, the fields, the horse, all so traditional, all pointing to…

"The Feudal Era…" Delfim almost laughed to himself. "I ended up in the Feudal Era of all places."

"INUYASHA!"

Both turned to see the arrival of a dark haired girl wearing a school uniform. She didn't even notice Delfim and just went straight at Inuyasha. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be back minutes ago!"

"What? Give me a break I wasn't out that long!" yelled Inuyasha. "Besides, I found this guy lost in the woods. He came from the present."

"What?" asked a surprised Kagome, looking at the newcomer. "Huh… I recognize that uniform…"

"So do I…" said Delfim pointing to hers. "You are from that institute, what's it's name, Shingoten?"

"Suigoten, yes that is where I go, my name is Kagome. And you are from Raikohen, right?"

"Yeah it is. Greatest dump I'll ever study in. the name is Delfim." said Delfim with a smirk. "So Inuyasha said you know how I could get back. Something about a well…"

"Oh yes, the Well of Souls!"

"You mean he wasn't pulling my tail?" asked Delfim surprised.

"Why the hell would I do that for?" asked Inuyasha, not liking the comment.

"Calm down Inuyasha, this is all new to him." Said Kagome. "But how did you get in here in the first place?"

"Hell if I know. I was in an old warehouse we use for the things related to the festival and then I fell through the floor. When I woke up, people were trying to kill me with pitchforks, calling me demon and stuff."

"Oh, are you okay?" asked Kagome, concerned.

"Ok?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk. "I saw this guy fend off a couple of wolfs and one ghost with a stick, he is fine!"

Delfim scratched the back of his head as he looked at the stick in his hand. "It was nothing… so how do I get back?"

"Alright, follow me." Said Kagome as she walked through the road of the left.

Delfim and Inuyasha followed her, though the latter had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed while the other was looking around in wonder… and making a few mental notes.

"So they already used a water system of sorts…" muttered Delfim. "It is kind of primitive, but still rather surprising. This could be a great opportunity for me to gather stuff for my presentation…"

"You have to do a presentation? About what?" asked Kagome, glad to talk about something of her time.

"The Feudal Era, if you would believe it." Said Delfim. "I got in trouble while protecting my cousins from bullies, and my teacher forced me to do a presentation for when I return to school about the Feudal Era."

"I see, yes this may seem even more bizarre then." said Kagome with a smile that dropped when she reconsidered his words. "Wait, when you return?"

"Yeah, got suspension cause one of the bullies has a rich dad. The best part is that the bullies themselves will only get to clean the bathrooms… dammit, and I didn't even call Shawn."

"You needed to call him?"

"Yeah to dirty the bathrooms up! If that is all the punishment they get I want it to be as long and morose as it can be." Said Delfim with a smirk.

Kagome sighed but dropped the subject as the well showed up. "Here it is!"

"Finally. So this is the Well of Souls." Said Delfim as he inspected the stone well.

"Yeah, that is it." Said Inuyasha. "The place where they throw the bones of the dead."

"Inuyasha! Don't say stuff like that!" yelled Kagome.

"Whatever. It's not like they can do anything about it…" said Inuyasha, not understanding what was wrong.

Delfim just chuckled. "So, just bones and rats right? Fells just like school." He then looked at it and said "Hum… just how do you use it? Do you say some hocus pocus thing?"

Kagome chuckled. "No, we normally just jump in and when we climb up we are on the other side."

"HEY, I told you that already!" said Inuyasha, mad.

"I know its just… well… there is nothing special about this well…" said Delfim.

"Just jump already." Said Inuyasha.

"Ok alright!" yelled Delfim as he got up on one of the ledges of the well. "Okay… 1… 2…"

Inuyasha came behind him and said "3 right?"

"Huh?"

Before Delfim could answer, we was pushed down the well…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBOUH!"

The hit on the ground was less than gracious. Not only did he fell back first, but he fell on some of the more sharp bones which were conveniently pointed upwards. The result was pain al through his back, ribs and legs.

"INUYASHA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Kagome.

"I couldn't help it!" said Inuyasha.

Delfim looked up, seeing them bicker between them. "Hey guys! Could you guys help me up? I can't feel one of the legs."

Both froze and looked down the well. There, sprawled on the ground on a very uncomfortable position was Delfim, looking up to them even as he held the leg in question.

"Huh?" asked Kagome surprised. "What are you doing down there?"

"Waiting for my leg to reawake. I can't feel it." Yelled Delfim. "Also ahah, great prank you guys."

"But… why didn't it work?" asked Kagome, confused as hell.

"It did, see I am at bottom, sore and hurt as hell, and now you can laugh. At least get a rope or something, I don't know if I can climb the well anymore."

"But Delfim… it wasn't a prank! The well should have taken you home!"

There was an intense silence, where both sides seem to stare at each other until Delfim yelled "And how does that stop you from throwing me a goddamn rope?"

*A few moments Later*

Once they were able to pull Delfim out of the well, Kagome saw to Delfim's leg while she said "I don't know what went wrong."

"I know, I fell on some very sharp bones." Answered Delfim.

"I meant the well." Said Kagome. "That is how I go back and forward between two worlds!"

"Well, then what do we do now?" asked Delfim.

Kagome got up. "Your leg seems fine, just needs time. As for how you are going to get back home… I don't know."

"We could ask the old crone." Said Inuyasha. "She might know."

"Inuyasha, don't insult her." Yelled Kagome.

"Who is she?" asked Delfim. "Some elder?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes. Lady Kaede is the elder of this village and is very wise. Maybe she knows why the well didn't work."

"Oh great. Let's go then." Said Delfim, stumbling a bit. "Geez, this is awkward."

"I'm sorry." Said Kagome.

"Nah, none of us knew what was gona happen." Said Delfim. "It's all good. Let's just go talk with Kaede and get this over with."

Kagome nodded sadly. Inuyasha, however, grunted. "What are you complaining about? You didn't fell from that high."

"INUYASHA!"

"Maybe not to you, but I'm not used to falling into wells." Said Delfim, taking the comment in stride. "That was Timmy's job."

Inuyasha looked confused while Kagome snickered at the small joke. It took a while, specially with Delfim sumbling every few steps, but they eventually reached Kaede's home.

"Are you sure she lives here? This house looks like all the others." Said Delfim.

"I know, but she does live here." Assured Kagome.

"If she hasn't croaked yet." Muttered Inuyasha.

Just then, a second Kagome exited the house. Delfim blinked and turned to Kagome. "Your twin is here."

"Kagome! You are back!" yelled the look-alike.

"Shippo! What are you doing pretending to be me?" asked Kagome.

Suddenly, the second Kagome was involved in a puff of smoke. From that smoke came a small fox-kid. "I was training the art of transformation."

"Wow!" said Delfim turning towards Inuyasha. "A kitsune? He is a kitsune right?" He then turned to Shippo and asked "And did you say art of transformation? That was awesome!"

"Really?" asked Shippo, loving the attention.

"Yeah it was! I seriously thought Kagome had a twin!" said Delfim with a smile. "I'm Delfim! You are… Shippo right?"

"Ah uh, that's my name!"

"What is all this commotion about?" the voice came from inside the house and made us turn to an old woman who was coming to check what was going on. As soon as she saw me, she got startled. "Oh my, another?"

"Hum… My name is Delfim. I am sorry to drop by like this, but I need your help." Said Delfim.

"Lady Kaede, he can't return to the present!" said Kagome.

"Why don't you come in and tell me everything."

Peace Out.


End file.
